Sacrifice
by VeeVours
Summary: At the young age of seven Alfred was promise as a sacrifice to a dragon UKUS
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

At the young age of seven Alfred was promise as a sacrifice to a dragon UKUS

**This is new:**

Im redoing this story it's going to be a lot better and I will keep up with the up dates. I combined the first two chapters. A lot has been changed I would say that you should re-read it all.

**YOU NEED TO READ THIS NOW!:**

Im **dyslexic**! Please knot that im trying very hard to do this on my own! If bad grammar/misspelled words bother you to the point that you need to tell me DON'T! Because I already know! All you will be doing is making me not want to write any more. If you want to help simply copy the chapter in to word fix the all of the problems in chapter and send the new chapter to me at this e-mail address **butterflyVDP () AOL (.) com** trust me when I say this will gust get things done faster and I well give you credit at the top of the RE-posted chapter that you so nicely fixed.

All about the bad stuff:

This contains yaoi and hints shota. Now I know some, if not a lot of people, don't like shota. Just so you know, there will also be corporal punishment or you could say spanking, mental age regression, let's not leave out that England is going to be a dick, ok. There well be no sex sorry there will be hints that it might happen but It wont i may change this but I don't know.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any rights to Alfred, Arthur or any of there friends from the show.

* * *

-=-=-=-=-=(1)=-=-=-=-=-

* * *

Being him sucked! Well, not really, because being him rocked, but being in this situation really was not cool. Slowly, turning his head to look around at the five big men that where to determine his fate. Alfred could see that each and every one of them had a look of out right hate on there old ugly mugs. They were all dressed in big black robe and where sitting in a half circle all around the courtroom. So that no mater where Alfred looked he would have to at lest one of the judges. The towns people where seated in a higher level so that they could have a better view of what was going to happen to him. Not that Alfred minded, it was a little satisfying to finally being seen by every one that he knew. His brother always did say he liked being the sinter of the world and maybe Mattie was right. 'Then again' Alfred mused 'Mattie was always right.'

A loud bang rang all over the room bring the young child back to the present. Alfred watched as the old man slowly stood up to deal out Alfred's conviction "Alfred F Jones you where give a week to fine some where to live and have failed to do so. Is this not correct"

This made Alfred nerves, not a lot, but just enough to make him wish that Mattie was standing there with him. The younger twin new how much Alfred hated being a lone. And as much as it pained him to say it Alfred did feel a lone. Not seeing his brother in almost three weeks and living on the streets for two and a half, then being put in to a prison sell for the rest. Had really broken his strength resolves not that the young blond would ever allow his brother to see him so weak. So Alfred just put on the best smile could muster and shook his head in a yes motion, he knew full well that this was a losing battle but still he felt the need to fight the weak ness just to show Mattie that he was the beats big brother out there. Alfred knew that was in the stains right next to his new mom and dad, right where his younger twin belonged.

Alfred and Matthew's mom and dad where died and Alfred knew the village hated him was becuss they tought him to be cursed. His mom she was attacked by a bear in the woods when she had with looking him two months later their dad killed himself and Alfred was the one to find the body. No one was willing to take in the young set of twins Alfred new this. He also new that if he staid with Mattie then his brother would never get a home, so Alfred did the only thing a real big brother was meant to do. He found Mattie a home instead of one for himself.

Feeling a bit sad Alfred looked down at his battered old shoes to recollect his thoughts. When he was satisfied that they where all back where they where meant to be, he looked back up at the fat old man who seemed to have not liked his nod and was waiting for a verbal answer. 'Well wanted it out loud he should have just said so.' Gathering all of his confidence to look the old man in the eyes Alfred produces a simple yes.

"Then finding you as a child, of no family and a hazard to the town, we elders find you guilty of all charges we sentence you to death by dragon sacrifice!" The whole audience let out a cheer of happiness knowing now that their village would get to have a feast at the thought of a death that to take place.

"You can't do this!" a cry from the boy that was running down the stands and strait to where Alfred was standing. Matthew was crying so hard that it was difficult to see where he was going and almost tripped over his feet a couple of times. Finely reaching where his brother was standing, Matthew finely fell on his knees and let out a cry. "You can't do this to Alfred. He's a good person. Yah, he may be a bit slow, but that's no reason for you to put him to death. Like you do to the worst of the worst." Mattie was right every one knew that this was wrong. Never was a child sent as a sacrifice, it was always the worst criminals that would be sent to be eaten by the great dragon.

One of the men in the half circle just sent Alfred younger brother a look of dissatisfaction and went back to copying down everything that was said in the courtroom. It was nice that his brother had tried to do something, not that any one ever listens to Mattie. Sometimes Alfred himself did not listen to his younger twin. Maybe if he had, this would not have happened.

Feeling partly to blame for putting such a pained look on his brother's face, the slightly older blond crouched down to Mattie's level and embarrassed the younger twin. Alfred softly whispered in to Mattie's ear "it's ok Mattie I don't mind." The youth started patting his twin on the back trying to see if that would help in calming down. "You know they don't like me and well the whole self sacrificing thing totally makes it seem like I'm the hero." Pulling a way, so that now he was looking at the younger blond in the face, where tears were coming down like Niagara Falls. Alfred smiled at Mattie "anyway you got a home to go to now. You should be happy Mattie"

Hearing this and knowing that there was nothing he could do that could change any of this Matthew put on his best fake smile he had, hugged his brother tightly for it would be the last time and slowly want back to sit in the audients with is new mom and dad.

"Now that little interruption is over, guards please escort this poor excuse for a human life to the dragon altar." yelled the fat man who had read his conviction. Two muscular men grabbed each one of his arms and dragged the seven-year old out of the court room. Eager to get to the end of the village, most of the people who where in the audience followed after them to see the last moments of the unwanted Childs life.

"Tuff day for you kid" said one of the guards. Alfred looked up at the red-headed man and smiled at him "not really, seeing as I'm going to be a tragic hero now" the youth let out a little laugh. "I think it's cool to be a hero! Plus I've never seen a dragon before and I wonder what it looks like." The red-headed man who was feeling pity for the boy, just felt worse for him. "Yah, well kid you'll meet one alright. From what I heard he's so hideous, that it makes you want to barf, or poo your pains ether one really" The guard on the other side of Alfred decided to break up the conversation by roughly jerking the young blond and glaring at his partner for even talking to a lower life forum. Causing the rest of the journey to the alter to be walked in silent.

The dragon alter was just an old stone pillar surrounded by trees. The pillar had two sets of rusty chains, one set for your arms and one set for your legs. There were vines growing all over it, seeing as it had not been used in ten years, but most of all it reeked of death and blood. All the grass that should be growing there was dead, almost like nature itself knew not to try to live in such a sad place. Over all it looked like an unpleasant place to die.

The two guards chained the little blond up and the five big men in black robes came out of the crowd, they started to sing….

_"Once upon a time lived a Fair Princess  
Most beautiful and charming;  
Her Father, the King, was a wicked old thing"_

The song was a song that had been used to call dragon and for as long as any one could remember. The low voices harmonized all together in and eerie way.

_"With manners most alarming.  
And always on the front door mat,  
A most ferocious Dragon sat,  
It made such an awful shrieking noise  
So all you little girls and boys...  
Beware, take care,  
Of the Green-eyed dragon with the 13 tails,  
He'll feed,  
With greed"_

The song was to let the great beast know the his meal was finally there.

_"On little boys, puppy dogs and big fat snails.  
Then off to his lair each child he'll drag,  
And each of his 13 tails he'll wag  
Beware,  
Take care  
And creep off on tip toes.  
And hurry up the stairs,  
And say your prayers,  
And duck your heads, your pretty curly heads,  
Beneath the clothes, the clothes, the clothes."_

But some believed it insulted the dragon so much, that it killed more out of hate for the song, then for the need for food.

_"That Dragon he lived for years and years,  
__But he never grew much thinner.__  
For lunch, he'd try a Policeman pie,  
Or a roast M.P. for dinner;  
One brave man went 'round with an axe  
And tried to collect his income tax  
The Dragon he smiled with fiendish glee,  
And sadly murmured "R.I.P."...  
Beware, take care,  
Of the Green-eyed dragon with the 13 tails,  
He'll feed,  
With greed  
On little boys, puppy dogs and big fat snails.  
Then off to his lair each child he'll drag,  
And each of his 13 tails he'll wag  
Beware,  
Take care  
And creep off on tip toes.  
And hurry up the stairs,  
And say your prayers,  
And duck your heads, your pretty curly heads,  
Beneath the clothes, the clothes, the clothes"_

Ether way the whole village joined in with the five fat men, singing the old song with all their hearts. Hoping and believing that one day the dragon's time would end.

_"That Dragon went down to the kitchen one day  
Where the Fair Princess was baking;  
__He ate, by mistake, some rich plum cake__  
Which the Fair Princess was making,  
That homemade cake, he could not digest,  
He moaned and he groaned, and at last went west -  
And now his ghost, with bloodshot eyes  
At midnight clanks his chains and cries...  
Beware, take care,  
Of the Green-eyed dragon with the 13 tails,  
He'll feed,  
With greed  
On little boys, puppy dogs and big fat snails.  
Then off to his lair each child he'll drag,  
And each of his 13 tails he'll wag."_

Their voices become louder, almost hoping that if sang, the right way, the words would come true. Causing the dragons reign to come to an end.

_"Beware,  
Take care  
And creep off on tip toes.  
And hurry up the stairs,  
And say your prayers,  
And duck your heads, your pretty curly heads,  
Beneath the clothes, the clothes, the clothes."_

Alfred had never had the chance to learn the old song, being only seven, meant he was not born when they had the last sacrificial ritual. Having the chance to listen to it now, he found it rather ridiculous and oddly soothing. In fact, he found it very soothing, almost energy draining. Maybe that was what the song was really doing, not that he would know. Suddenly feeling really sleepy, the seven-year old let out a big yon and watched as all the people started to leave so that he was chained and alone. One after the other, on and on it went. The boy was to for gone to even realize he had fallen asleep.

As the sun went down on the forest, everyone left in a hurry, not wanting to be anywhere near the altar when the dragon came to fetch and slaughter his meal. So naturally no one ever saw the man with bright green standing in the shadows of the trees.

-=-=-=-=-=(1)=-=-=-=-=-

It was going be a good day.

Even if Arthur had to strangle then hog tie someone to make it good. Nothing would stop his day from being a good one. So there he was in his lovely garden filled with yellow bird's foot trefoil and blue wild lupin. Sipping on a fresh pot of tea and licensing to the brides sing.

Nice and calm, something that he surrounded himself with regally. Other thin the times he had to go to market. Arthur enjoyed being by himself. It was a good thing really seeing at he was a faired and hated best. In these times  
it was hard to find someone that would not cower in fear that you might eat them after telling them that you where and are a dragon. He had tried twice and failed twice.

Arthur let out a gust of hot air to reheat his cooling tea. These kinds of thoughts always make him bit unpleased with is situation. So it's best not to think of such things. Just brink tea his and be by his lonesome self not, that he was lonely or anything, no not him. He was Arthur the legendary emerald dragon who had lived for millennia. He got drunk on weekends and embroidered on weekdays never needing anyone else to do anything with. See he lived a perfectly good happy life just like to day was going to be the same. That is until Arthur hared that reached song.

The neighboring village was a convent thing, a place to go drinking, to get grousers shopping, and other such necessities that made life simpler. But really how many people did he have to kill for the bloody villagers to get that he did not like that retched song. Strangest thing was that they always sang it at the same place and there was always some in a position that they could not get away for him, making that kill simple and quick. The dragon chuckled to himself "You would think the villagers wanted them to die." Arthur whispered to no one but himself, but that would not make any sense. "why kill your own people" he chuckled to himself.

Taking a deep breath Arthur placed his tea cup on the table next to him. He got up from his favorite bench and made his way down the path that led to where he knew the villagers to be. When the emerald dragon had made it down the hill reaching the site the first thing he noticed was that where a grown man normally was pleading for his life there was a small sleepy blond child instead. The poor thing looked like he had been beaten and had not been served a proper meal in years.

Some thing in him frond it's self to be rather mad at the thought of a child being mistreated. Even Arthur who was a dragon and who had been known, in his younger years of life, to maybe destroy a village or two had never hurt a child. Now don't get him wrong if a child got out of hand and was disobeying the parent, punishment was a needed thing there where other ways of dealing with them other then having to hit their face, for one you could give them a good smack on the bum. A spoil a brat was just not good parenting.

The Poor thing didn't look older this 8. He must not have had a home he must have been alone, and that's when it hit him if the boy was alone then who was Arthur not to help and take the boy in. yes that was a lovely idea Arthur was going to help the boy. Arthur would take the child in and raise him like his own family. A family that sounded like a grand idea it had been many years seines he lased had one.

Hiding behind a tree and blinding in to the background the blond dragon simply ignored the song being sung and waited for all the villagers to leave. He watched as the young boy fell asleep even if he was sanding up and chained the sound of the singing that was all around him seemed to put him to sleep. Arthur found the whole thing rather cute and found that he was growing more thrilled at the thought of having a son all his own. When the song was over, all of the singers and watchers quickly left the aria.

Arthur waited till, even with his extra keen ability of hearing, he could not hear any of the villagers any more. He carefully walked over to where the slumbering boy was. Reaching the stone pillar Arthur grew out one of his fingernails long enough so that he could successfully unlock the chains that where on the boy. Binding down to start on the locks that where boned to the Childs ankles.

The first time Alfred could feel something touch his leg he ignored it, choosing to stay in the land of sleep. This gave him all of two minutes of blissful slumber, till he felt it again. Slowly opining his eyes and letting them adjust to sun outside. When they were working as they should he looked down at his feet. What Alfred saw was a bit strange. There at kneeling down working on his ankle-cuff was a blond man dressed in a nice clean green dress shirt and a pair of nice crisp kaki panes. But what Alfred found strange was what the man was saying. The blond man was saying funny things like bloody and Arse at his ankle-cuff. Wanting to know what the man was doing Alfred decided to ask.

"Ummm sir whacha doin" the blond youth tilted his head to the side. The man must not been expecting him to talk because that funny man jumped a bit witch caused his ankle-cuff to unlock. The man quickly got back in to his crouched position to started working on the other cuff. The blond man gave Alfred a funny look and said "what do you think I'm doing." Then he went back to work on the other cuff. Alfred watched as the strange man finished unlocking his other foot and started working on the chains on his arms. Remembering that he was asked a question Alfred answered with "well sir it looks like you're getting me out of the chains"

Fiddling with the new cuff the man looked at the youth and gave him a small smile and said "well then that would be what I'm doing." Alfred looked a little out of sorts at the answer he was given if what this man said was true he was ether crazy or insane, and no they were not the same thing. "But sir that would not be the smartest thing to do, seeing as I'm suppose to be eaten by a dragon soon"

The blond man stopped messing with the cuff to look at the boy "and what makes you think this dragon would want to eat a small thing like you" he asked Thinking it over for a minute Alfred said "well Sir I would hope he would find me to taste as good as appeal pie"

"And why is that?" the man raised one of his bushy brows. "Simple sir maybe if I taste good enough then mister dragon will be happy." Finding a good argument Alfred smiled at his own cleverness.

The man scuffed at that the boy's statement "Please why would it mater to you if I was happy are not." The man folded his arms, letting a stern look on his face "if you really wanted me happy little sr. you would go tell the whole town that cant sing to save there lives" Confused by the man's last statement Alfred replied to it the best he could. "Well sir I don't know" he gave little nod of his head when he was done "What's your name boy" the man asked.

Pride filled his voice as the words left his lips. "Me sir, well sir my names Alfred, Alfred F Jones" A smile filled the man's face. "Well Alfred F Jones what would you say if I told you that I'm Arthur Kirkland and I am the dragon that you seem to believe is going to eat you." At the end his statement Arthur's smile had on turned in to a smirk, because he knew what Alfred's next question was going to be. "I would say prove it. Sr." the boy had asked the exact question Arthur knew he would.

Not feeling in the mood for a full transformation Arthur activated his fire glands in his throat and exhaled a moth full of fire at the already burnt grown. When he was done during the small patch of ground that he had aimed at. Arthur tock some dirt for the ground and threw most of it on the fire so that it would put the fire. Checking if there was any fire that he might have misted and not finding any Arthur looked back up to see a look of awe on the young child's face.

Alfred was in shock this strange man was a dragon, a dragon! Alfred had been talking to a dragon. He had to be the only kid in his village to ever do that! What would Mattie think if he was here seeing his big awesome brother talking to a dragon! "Wow! That's so cool!" was the only thing that really was ready to come out of his mouth, seeing as his bran had not fully taken in the whole situation in. "you think so do you?" Arthur said with a cocky smile on his face. "Absolutely that was awesome, can you do it again!" Alfred yelled Arthur did not feel all that up to putting out another fire so he simply answered "Maybe, but not at the moment" he said to young Alfred. "What! Why?" Alfred whined.

Walking over to the cuffs on the boy's arms once more, Arthur started to unlock them. Seeing this as a route to escape the child's curiosity Arthur answered Alfred with "I'm trying to get you out of this cuff that's why" and doing just that to the one he was working on.

Silence fell over the two males as Arthur tried to unlock the lased cuff. The more Alfred understood what was going on the more he wanted to ask Arthur a question. So never being one to hold stuff in Alfred asked. "Umm Mister Arthur why haven't you eaten me yet?" "I don't eat children" it was blunt and to the point but it raised other questions for Alfred. "Does that mean you're going to attack the village now, cuss they tried to feel me to you"

The question made the dragon stop with what he was doing. "Why in god's name would I do that?" looking a little bashful for having to answer such a question. Alfred lowered his chin and muttered "Because well you know your a dragon and that's what dragon right." the older man looked at the child with a confused look on his face, he asked "Is that really what you think?" Alfred just gave a shake of his head in a sign of 'yes'. "Well that's rather barbaric" states Arthur matter-of-factly and goes back to the cuff.

It's not long before Arthur hears the sound of clinking and the cuff unlatches letting Alfred's hand fall to his side. "And you are free young man" The young child lifts his hands in the air smiling brightly. "Yay! I like being free! It's the best thing ever made!" to prove his point the blond boy jumps up and starts to run in circles around the alter, humming a little song he had picked up from his brother.

Arthur just watched as the blond boy ran around for no reason "Heh, you're a funny one" Alfred just laugh at the comment choosing to pretend that the older man did not say anything to him. Feeling that this was as good a time as any, Arthur asked the question that he wanted to ask at the start of all this. "Say Alfred, you don't have a home do you?"

Alfred stopped running in circles and answered "No, not anymore" Fighting with his shirt a little, Arthur let out the bigger question. "Well would you like to come live with me?" he looked straight at the boy and continued "I would love the company and I've always did want a little brother or son to take care of." It was the truth, he only had older brothers and well thinking of them always gave him headaches. The thought of having his own little brother/son sounded rather nice in his head.

"Will there be food?" that was not the question that the dragon had been expecting but it was as good "Why would there not be?" Arthur asked back.

Alfred looked like he was in deep thought over the whole thing. "Will it be human food, and not dragon food" feeling the question to be rather silly but Arthur could clearly see that it meant a lot to the boy "Yes, there will be human food" he answered Alfred ran up to Arthur so that he was standing right in front of him ,coming up just above the dragon's belt. He looked up with big blue eyes and asked "Then can I?"

not understanding the question Arthur asked "Can you what?" The boy was still staring up at him, he let a big smile spread across his face before he asked "Can I really come live with you!" Giving the youth his own smile, Arthur answered "I was the one asking you, was I not?"

The revaluation of knowing the answer showed when the boy's face filled with and even bigger smile. "Then yes! I'll live with you!" he yelled jumping up and down at the thought that: One: he was not going to be eaten, Two: he meet a dragon, and Three: he found a home with FREE FOOD! "Right well im going to have to blind fold you so that we can get home." Alfred smile wavered a little at that comment looking bake at his new dad he asked "why" the older man scuffed at having to explain but did any way "sorry Alfred but I don't trust you yet and what if you tolled some one where I lived and they tried to kill me" the young boy looked down at the ground "that would be bad"

"yes it would, so you'll not put up a fuss yes" Arthur asked lasing his voice with sugar so that maybe the young boy would believe him better. Still looking at the grown Alfred nodded yes and got ready to blindfolded and taken to his new home.

* * *

-=-=-=-=-=(1)=-=-=-=-=-

* * *

End AN:

Please re-review this story because if I do not get some kind of insurance that lets me know that people are reading and liking this fic I will go on another hiatus, so I ask again please re-review. If you can if not this send me some love by e-mail lol

The Folk Song is written by:  
Greatrix Newman, Wolseley Charles

The and name is:  
Green-Eyed Dragon With the Thirteen Tails

From me: Vee


	2. Chapter 2

**Has not been fixed by a Beta, **

**read at your own risk!**

_Summary:_ At the young age of seven Alfred was promise as a sacrifice to a dragon UKUS

_Word Count_: 1274

_Disclaimer: _I don't own any rights to Alfred, Arthur or any of there friends from the show.

**THINGS TO KNOW**: I'm **severely dyslexic**, and spelling and grammar are not my friends, I had a Beta but I don't know where I put that email :(

-=-=-=-=-=(7 years old)=-=-=-=-=-

The first year that Alfred spent with Arthur was one of the best years of his life. There where some nights Alfred missed Mattie and had wanted to go back to his old town just to tell his twin that he was ok. Maybe even get a hug form him; Mattie had always given the very best hugs. At these times he would just go up to Arthur spilling out all of his sad feelings trying his very best not to cry. Alfred at the end of these fits of sadness would then tell the blond dragon that he was lonely and that he wanted to go home.

Arthur would handle these sad times by doing his best to distract Alfred so that all the young boy could think about was living here with him and being happy. It did not take to long for Alfred to not even remember that he had a younger brother or that he had been left for dead in the woods by a town that should have protected him. In fact by the end of the first year Alfred could not remember ever leaving any where else other then with Arthur. Where the days where spent with playing in the gardens, drinking the best tea, and bed time stories filled with lodes of heroes that would make Alfred fall asleep and dream to be just like ever one of them, only better.

Arthur would never make him do any thing that he did not want to do. When Alfred wanted to stay up all night and watch the sky for shooting stars Arthur simply said to keep all his wishes to himself or else a fairy would come and still all of his dreams away. Alfred had just giggled and told him that he was being silly and fairies are not real. Arthur would just looked at him with a look of shock that made Alfred just have to giggle. After Arthur had calmed down a bit he had asked Alfred what he was.

"a dragon silly" the young blond had reply his big blues shining in the moon light.

The older simply scuffed and retorted "Well Alfred if I exist then that must mean fairies do to." As the worlds left his mouth he tried to put as much of his feelings in them to instill what he was saying was true. Then maybe the boy would understand just a little bet better about the would that he was now a part of.

Never thinking about it like that Alfred shook his head and bit his lip in beep thought, the boy looked at the grass that suck up around his little legs. He stayed like that till finely he looked back up at his guardian with a smile on his face "that's true it's got to be true" his smile finally making the small trip all the way up his face till it retch his eyes "cuss you said it and your always right, Right?" feeling the innocence all around him Arthur new, he new that this boy was his boy. He knew he would never let him go. As this thought filled his head a smile also came to rest on his face and he replayed with a simple 'right' to the small creature sitting by him.

-=-=-=-=-=(8 years old)=-=-=-=-=-

"I don't like tae" the little blond declared loudly.

"what." Arthur stuttered as he looked up from his drink.

Alfred looked down at the floor be for he looked back up to say "it's just nasty" and it was recently every thing Alfred had eaten stated to taste like poo. The little boy was starting to get annoyed at the whole thing. Arthur just looked at Alfred as if he had lost his mind. Come to the decision that he just did not really need to know where this was going Arthur just said "don't be silly every one love's tea"

Feeling that he was being blown off Alfred puffed out his chess and whispered "yah well I don't" to himself

-=-=-=-=-=(9 years old)=-=-=-=-=-

Sitting up in his bed Alfred excitingly asked "tell me a story?" The boy's chubby cheeks almost covering his eye's his smile was so big.

Coming to sit next to the boy Arthur smiled back and started off "Ok once upon a time"

Alfred's smile fell as he yelled "Not that one the" the nine year old stood up in his bed yelling even louder "I want the one about the boy named Mattie."

"But Alfred I don't know any stories about a boy named Mattie" as soon as the words left his moth Arthur new it was the wrong thing to say.

The little boy stomped his foot in rage as he yelled "But he's important I want a story about him!"

"But Alfred I don't"

Getting so mad at the dragon Alfred though a pillow at Arthur's face as he yelled "Get out I don't want a stupid story any more"

Feeling at a lost of what to do Arthur left.

-=-=-=-=-=(10 years old)=-=-=-=-=-

Alfred was sitting on the living room floor trying to put together a puzzle when he suddenly looked up at Arthur as said "Feel like there's something missing"

Letting out a breath but not looking up from his book the older blond said. "I told you to pick up your toys, what piece did you lose this time"

"Not that kind of missing! More like I've lost a friend" exclaimed Alfred.

Closing book but making a point to put his finger so that he could mark his place Arthur looked up at the boy "Alfred dear I'm the only person you know"

Looking a little put out Alfred looked back at his puzzle and whispered "yah your right."

-=-=-=-=-=(11 years old)=-=-=-=-=-

"I don't like it here" said the defiant voice of and preteen.

Causing to just ignore the rudeness from his charge simply went back to tending his garden, but after watching said preteen pacing back and forth Arthur made the choice to bite "now Alfred you know that's not true"

Huffing Alfred fowled his arms over his chess and said. "it's is to! I cant be a true hero here"

"I don't see why not" and honestly Arthur didn't. There was plenty of space in his garden for a young boy such as Alfred to run around and have fun advancers.

A nasty frown filled Alfred's face and he tuned away from Arthur and said. "You wouldn't"

-=-=-=-=-=(12 years old)=-=-=-=-=-

Sitting next to Arthur at the kitchen table Alfred asked "why cant I have friends"

Smiling as his charge Arthur simply replied "I'm your friend"

The younger blond put down his fork. "I mean real friends"

"I'm real" was all the dragon had to say on the mater

"Forget it you don't understand" said Alfred as he left back door to go out in to the gardens. The whole thing left Arthur feeling a little sad.

-=-=-=-=-=(13 years old)=-=-=-=-=-

This was it Alfred had was done. Arthur would not stop treating him like a baby. Alfred you can't do this, Alfred you can't do that, it was getting on his nerves. For god sakes he was a teenager now. He wanted friends he wanted to be able to talk to other people then the stupid stuck up dragon, but most of all being a teenager meant he was old enough to fin for himself and that he did not need Arthur any more, so he was going to leave.

-=-=-=-=-=( AN )=-=-=-=-=-

OMG was this a chapter….

I think it was!

Anyway any one still reads this story please leave a review


End file.
